User talk:Phineas13
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Kick smiles.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 09:41, January 11, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Recent Edits Recent Edits Stop adding gibberish or foreign language captions to image galleries. This is an English website and we do not allow gibberish. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Second Notice Please stop adding nonsense and gibberish to pages. And, as you were told before, this is an English wiki. You are becoming a nuisance. You will be blocked from editing if you continue. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for two weeks You are now blocked from editing for 3 days. If you continue adding nonsense, gibberish or foreign languages after that expires, the block will be put back in place and get longer each time you do it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : The block is now two weeks after discovering you have a second account where you are doing the same thing. I probably should block you for a year as per policy because you appear to be spamming pictures, but I will give you a chance to fix this on your own. If you decide to keep spamming, then the block will be changed to one year. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC)